


Reading In Bed

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man
Genre: Alternate universe - Robot Francis, M/M, reading is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had not thought of it as odd before, but when they read together, Francis was generally reading from an old format book, one that had to be sent in from the library archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I had an interesting thought in an illustrated question (on tumblr, and since it is about the multiple functions found in Francis’s new attachment)  that Francis is reading the analog book while Charles is reading a digital one. It makes sense, in that if the material were digital, Francis would just download it, but taking the time to manually scan it made me think about the reasons behind it.

They sat together, reading in bed. It had become a part of their routine, that some evenings the broadcasts did not engage either of them. 

Charles had not thought of it as odd before, but when they read together, Francis was generally reading from an old format book, one that had to be sent in from the library archives. The thing that caught his attention was that Francis was turning the pages at almost the same rate that a human with quick comprehension would use. 

After a few minutes of observing, he was startled by Francis asking, “Is everything all right, Charles?”

“Just noticing that you aren’t just scanning the book,” he responded.

“I am scanning it, but at the same time, I am processing it in relation to data I have accumulated to date.”

“So you are having to slow down to read it and think about it at the same time?”

“That would be a possible explanation, though as I intake the information, assimilating it to see the connections with my ROM data does take several more cycles per second.”

“Okay, so you’re reading like a human,” Charles smiled, as he usually did when he discovered another human trait in Francis’s programming. Looking at the title, he said, “That it’s one you’ve had before.”

“It is a,” Francis’s response was slightly delayed as he found the proper term, “a favorite, yes.”

“So, you are re-reading it with more first-hand memories than the last time you read it?”

“Yes, Charles. I find more connections every time I access this book.”

Charles looked at the title, and grinned, “Even if you have solved all of the mysteries?”

Francis’s display glowed faintly, “I find the internal status reports involved with reading this anthology to be… pleasing.”

“It makes you feel good?” Charles translated.

“Yes. Reading here with you has positive internal feedback.”

“All right, then,” Charles smiled as he settled against Francis’s shoulder to read the medical journal download.

**Author's Note:**

> Charles and Francis in all of their iterations are characters from the often NSFW but always entertaining webcomic [Get Your Man](http://getyourmancomic.tumblr.com/about).


End file.
